Through the Dark Forest and Back
by Clan of Frozen Mountains MODS
Summary: In this challenge, our writers had to write about a cat who was training in the Dark Forest. They had to write about how they ultimately figured out the true plans of the Dark Forest, and eventually, their escape. Let's see how our writers did on this one.


**This challenge was written by Haven, an amazing writer that you all should check out!**

* * *

Surviving the Dark

 _This is the story of Greypaw of DarkClan. She has been training secretly at night with the Dark Forest. But when she finds out her Clan is in danger, she needs to warn them. The Dark Forest doesn't want the Clans to know though and they try to kill Greypaw. Will she escape and warn the others?_

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors. However, I do own most of the characters in this story.**

 _One more thing, this story was written for a challenge on Rivy's forum, Clan of Frozen Mountains, (which you really should check out) and not planned._

Greypaw lay down in her nest after a long day training with her mentor. She had done her best today and now really wanted to get some rest, but she knew that likely wouldn't happen. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. However, when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a large clearing within the middle of a dark forest.

The trees reached high into the sky and looked gray unlike the normal browns that she knew. The sky was black, no stars or moon here. Greypaw heard movement in the undergrowth and turned to look. A cat much larger than her and with a pelt as black as the sky above appeared out of the undergrowth.

"Hello Greypaw." The cat said, his light blue eyes staring at the young she-cat as his teeth glinted.

Greypaw dipped her head to him, "Hi Shadowclaw."

The cat, Shadowclaw suddenly struck her. His paw met her cheek and sent Greypaw crashing into the grass. She groaned and stood up, though she remained in a crouch. "You call me 'father'. Got that?" Shadowclaw snarled in her face.

Greypaw crouched lower. She had been abandoned as a kit by her parents and found by her current Clan. Only recently she found out her father was Shadowclaw. "Y-yes father." Greypaw stuttered.

"Good. Now stand up! You look pathetic." Shadowclaw ordered.

The grey-furred apprentice stood up. The bushes shook again and this time several cats appeared. They included Falcontalon, Shreddedfur, Cragleap, and Snowstar from the Dark Forest. The others were cats Greypaw recognized from gatherings: Pinepaw, Toadpaw, Honeyleaf, and Rainsplash.

Snowstar studied the five young cats, "Greypaw and Toadpaw in the ring."

Greypaw glanced at Toadpaw. She didn't want to fight him. He was six moons older than her, as well as being stronger, larger, and he knew more advanced fighting moves than her. She stepped into the area of grass that was used for fights though. If she had refused to fight she would have to fight all four of them.

Toadpaw stepped in on the other side. The others gathered in a large-ish circle around them.

"You know the rules. You two fight until one of you can't continue." Snowstar ordered. "Now, go!"

Toadpaw leapt first, aiming at Greypaw's shoulders. Greypaw quickly crouched and rolled so Toadpaw landed on the ground. While he tried to get to his paws, Greypaw slashed her claws down his flank. She jumped backward before he could do a counter-attack. Toadpaw managed to get to his paws and leapt again, this time aiming for her paws. Greypaw skillfully waited for the last second and then dove under him, kicking him in the stomach and thus sending him rolling.

 _He may be larger and stronger, but he doesn't have my quickness and fast-reaction timing._ Greypaw thought before leaping to her paws again.

Toadpaw slammed into her side, sending both of them rolling in a ball of mottled brown and dark grey fur as they clawed and bit one another to try to win. Greypaw suddenly found herself pinned to the ground. Toadpaw stood over her trying to catch his breath. Greypaw noticed he was now missing some fur and one of his eyes was closed because a scratch on his forehead. She was also missing some fur and had a bite on her leg that may become infected. Toadpaw lunged and his teeth met her neck. Greypaw suddenly couldn't breath and struggled beneath him. Her struggles became weaker and no one made anymove to stop Toadpaw from suffocating her. She suddenly brought up her backpaws, folding her spine, and kicked him in his chin. Toadpaw suddenly went flying, his teeth leaving her neck. Greypaw used the momentum of the move to get back on her paws and glare at Toadpaw.

The mottled brown tom scrambled to his paws and turned to face Greypaw. She took the opportunity to attack. She turned her back to him and kicked his side with both back paws. He fell backward, nearly hitting Cragleap and Streddedfur. Greypaw turned back around and bit on his tail while she had the chance. Toadpaw yowled in pain and turned to attack her, but Greypaw sprang backward to dodge the attack.

Snowstar stepped between them as Toadpaw was too weak to continue, "This fight was won by Greypaw. Hopefully Toadpaw will fight better next time."

Greypaw shot Toadpaw an apologetic look and stepped out of the ring. Pinepaw and Honeyleaf went next, Honeyleaf winning. After Rainsplash fought Falcontalon, Falcontalon winning.

"Now go back to your clans all of you." Falcontalon ordered.

Greypaw lay down and closed her eyes, trying to wake up. Suddenly she heard the Dark Forest cats talking about something.

"Do you think they are ready?" Shreddedfur asked.

"There as ready as they'll ever be." Snowstar replied.

"Good, we'll plan the attack for a few days from now." Cragleap said.

"Remember, we'll drive out DarkClan first, then we'll go for the other Clans." Shadowclaw said.

Greypaw panicked, _That's my Clan!_ Her eyes snapped open and unfortunately Falcontalon noticed. "She heard the plan!" He yowled to the others. Greypaw turned and ran out of the clearing and through the undergrowth. Branches snagged on her pelt, tangling with her dark grey pelt. She kept running though, trying to put as much distance between her and the others. She could hear them behind her, gaining on her.

"I'm going to kill you Greypaw!" Shadowclaw yowled.

Greypaw struggled to run faster. Suddenly she saw some light ahead. The undergrowth began to thin. She ran toward the light. As she came closer, her lungs began to burn from running so fast for so long. She didn't dare slow down though. Right before she could reach the light, her back paw caught on a tree root and she fell, getting a muzzle full of dirt.

She spat out the dirt and panted to get her breath back. The others caught up and surrounded her. Greypaw didn't have the energy to fight, but suddenly several cats came from the light. They charged at the Dark Forest cats and Greypaw watched as these new cats chased away the others. Only one of the cats remained, a pretty light brown tabby she-cat with soft yellow eyes. The tabby pressed her nose to Greypaw's and Greypaw gasped as she felt her wounds suddenly heal and her missing fur seemed to grow back.

"W-w-who are you?" Greypaw asked.

"I'm Leafstar, the first leader of LeafClan. Go back to your Clan. Warn the others of what is to come." The she-cat said.

Suddenly the dream ended and Greypaw woke in her nest. She stood up and ran to the leader's den, _I'll warn them Leafstar... And thank you._

* * *

 _Done. Thanks for reading. Bye!_


End file.
